rblxofftopicfandomcom-20200213-history
Serbposters
About Serbposters was a satirical war group that was the most dominant clan in the last days of OT. It's enemies were anyone considered kebab. Their description read; Serbposters of all forums can come here and talk about methods of removing kebab and serbposting in creative ways. You do not have to be serbian to join or speak. it's evident by the amount of english here. we gladly accept anyone defecting from other clans!!! unless yuo are kebaben spy REMOVE YOURSELF Fort: https://www.roblox.com/games/377493070/ Uniform: https://www.roblox.com/catalog/162625652/Closed-Trench-Top Pants: https://www.roblox.com/catalog/162626674/Closed-Trench-Bottoms preffered forum: OT Despite the warclan side of them having faded away (the forums are dead, and there's not many active members in the group anymore), they more or less operate in the game Electric State DarkRP. Their uniform (which they still use today, even in ESDRP), was the X-101st Final Era uniform (the navy blue trenchcoat), which, according to an interview between 0cra_tr0per and Noe13 at the X-101st Legacy Museum, was due to nostalgia for the now shutdown superclan. Origin It started out when the owner heard of the Remove Kebab meme and liked it. He had OBC at the time also so he started the group around the first ten days of June. From there it grew from 4 members to 61 members at it's peak. Ranks There isn't much of a ranking system besides the fact there is a Kebab Removal Unit rank which grants moderator powers. You may request to be changed around to a different rank only if you can prove to be worthy of that rank. example: to be in Knights of Serbia you need to good with swords # Serbposter rank, but take pride for being a Serb above other titles # Knights of Serbia of the sword # Papovka Skirmishers of long-range weaponry # Garda Panteri of mechanical weaponry i.e. tanks # Veteran Serbposter many battles and proven bravery # Kebab Removal Unit rank that holds moderators # "The Remover" Serbs best soldier which is a title held by LazerSalmon at the moment # srpski alts rank that holds the owner's alts # Kralj of Serbposters owner Controversy The group has some controversy due to the fact it's based off a meme that is Pro-Serbian during the Yugoslav wars. It's owner got a 7 day ban for posting the full God is a Serb propaganda song. It is now CD'ed. Timeline Bulban Raids (6/17/16 - 8/29/16) Through the Summer of 2016, Kralj Noe13, rallied up OT to join Serbposters or at least help attack the Bulban Empire's palace. Many of these raids would fail mainly due to the fact that Bulban's had more defenders and morale would deteriorate quickly on the raider side once the firefight started. Fed up with losses, the Kralj turned to other tactics such as alts on the defender side. One effective way was to get an alt on the other side and a raider would drop the Concentrated Pessimism tool in order to shut down the pylons and get to the golden fez. This method almost won the raiders the raid but Bulbans caught the alt attempting to capture the Fez. These raids would continue until KORKSCREW banned Noe13 from the palace for using alts. Serbposters went into inactivity after that and didn't rise until the decline of the Bulban Empire late Summer. Power Struggle (9/1/16 - 1/12/17) Competiton After the Bulban Decline, there was a large power void that was not noticed until Serbposters started advertising for their group. He gained popularity but hit a wall when met with other independant serbposters. So marketing was changed and targeted the emotions of those serbposters. Such ads included sayings of ISIS being a threat or yelling out remove kebab at every chance. This change made some of the OTers leave Serbposters but made the new audience flood into the group. The group weren't the only competitors, three other factions, named the Furry Militia, Audix Empire, Roblox Bloxxers, were also going for dominance. Audix Empire would declare war on the Serbposters and fight in the only place that had guns at the moment which was the Serbposters Team Create. This small skirmish ended in a victory for the Serbs but Audix denied they lost and said it was a stalemate. Later the Serbposters would build their first fort and fighting switched to that place. Again the Audix Empire lost and denied any claims of victory by the Serbs. However this time they had proof of victory and the raiders were shunned on OT. Later raids by Audix were quickly pinned down due to an alliance of Serbs and Roblox Bloxxers The Sack of Bulba On the 20th of December, 2017, Noe13 posted a thread on OT calling on people to raid with him and take the Golden Fez for display on the Serbposters OT Team Create. Many came and only one Bulban came watching helplessly and his palace was looted and stripped of everything. Without surprise the pylons were shut down quickly and the Fez was taken. This iconic charge would then signal the end and collapse of the Bulban Empire's power, dignity, and it's very existence. It has also signaled the rise of Serbposters and newfound dominance over OT. Chemicahls and the Furry Revolt Sometime right after the victory at the palace, a popular OTer named chemicahls started a group called momma perry's children. He turned it into a war group after gaining enough members to fight with. Later on the 22nd of December, 2017, Serbposters was hyped with power, and they felt confident and strong enough to take on problems that OT had at the moment. Of course they were not easily solvable and so they turned to using chemicahls group and furries in general as a scapegoat, declaring hunting of furries to be legal and furries to be exterminated. These acts of aggression did not end. The Serbs later launched a thread war where one group would "attack" another group using posts on a forum. The winner would be determined by whoever launched the most realistically planned attacks. All of this provoked chemicahls into attacking the Serbs back with only a few OTers supporting him. The Serbposters were the clear winners on the forum but now perry's children ask for a match at the Serbposters Fort Despite cocky and not putting any effort, the Serbs were winning until an OTer named LazerSalmon join and started to turn the tide for a bit. Noe13 was not realizing this and still gave the image of the raiders being bad in combat. It was only until he was finally shot and killed by Lazer that it was too late and the Serbs lost with the raid being called the worst defeat ever. The Kralj was impressed by the raider's skills and asked him to join Serbposters. He accepted on the offer he would be given a rank called ""The Remover". The raid was swept under the rug and was never spoken of until today where it is so far in the past that it doesn't matter much. Even to this day, LazerSalmon is one of the better gunfighters the modern-day Serbposters have in their Electric State DarkRP era. The war wasn't over yet but it was forgotten. Noe13 remembered the incident and asked chemicahls for a rematch, he denied and was instead offered to sign an end of aggression pact. chemicahls agreed and war was over. Meme Mafia The Kralj was invited to a star destroyer by frostblooper, the leader of Meme Mafia which was a new clan at the time. He remembered how he used to work for him in the group Lorax Security and even built a fort for them. He joined in and was met with a genuine greeting and was shown around the ship. Then frost would ask if Noe13 could get people onto the place in order to recruit for Meme Mafia. He was reluctant at first but hoped for an alliance so he accepted. Some fifteen people came and joined Meme Mafia. An ally request was sent later that day but frostblooper was plotting behind the Serbs back. This wasn't surprising, since their logo is the TF2 Red Spy. Serbian-Meme Mafia War (2/10/17 - 4/21/17) The Beginning The war started when Meme Mafia, along with ot elite force and a couple of exploiters, raided the fort of Serbposters resulting in a loss for the Serbs. To further decrease the possibility of any negotiation on the same day, 0cra_tr0per, a member of the KRU rank then, exiled everyone possible. At the time, there was no one who could exile him online so it wasn't able to be stopped, leading to 0cra_tr0per stealing the glory of someone exiling him by leaving the group. It would be soon found out that 0cra did this for a rank in Meme Mafia, and since then a tighter and more effective acceptance plan has been deployed, to stop spies and infiltrators from coming into the group. 80% of the group was kicked from the incident but most of the (active) members came back. Meme mafia, confident of the previous win, set out to raid again the next day but lost. The cause of the loss was because the Serbposters bought in admin commands to ban the exploiters cheating. They raided the fort for another week and each time getting voided because meme mafia was caught exploiting. frostblooper, fed up with losses, declared that meme mafia will no longer raid the Serbposters and instead will have them raid Meme Mafia. The Serbs did not care about no raids from their enemy because they had been asking the same question for a while now. Where was their long-time ally, Roblox Bloxxers United? Messages were sent from the Kralj to the leader of RBU, and the response received was that they had fully allied with Meme Mafia and were neutral in this war. Noe13 was furious and had a mental breakdown. He would deal with that problem later for now because he had to prepare for Meme Mafia's fort completion. The Serbian Offensive After about a month of waiting for Fort Meme Mafia to be finished, the Serbs posted a thread on OT to join them into raiding meme mafia. 7 OTers, 3 Serbposters, and 8 Mafiamen showed up and the goal was the first team who gained 100 kills wins. During the battle, raiders immediately got inside of the fort using the buggy and admittedly barely working weapon scripts which allowed them to dive across the map. At this point, Meme mafia was losing, and so they voided the raid themselves by changing one of the raiders KOs from 6 kills to 113 kills. After this raid there was a long period of inactivity starting on the 22nd of March, 2017. Somewhere in the middle during this time, Serbposters decided to sever ties with Roblox Bloxxers United to see if they would do anything. They did not and only caused a small disturbance before everything went stable again. Disappointed, the Serbs posted a thread on OT to attack the Meme Mafia fort but no one came. A second raid which occurred on the 19th of April, 2017, was a decisive victory for Serbposters in a completely unfair fight. Meme mafia had much more advanced and less laggy weaponry, while the Serbposters getting outdated and lag spike inducing weaponry. It is now known that Meme Mafia had rigged their fort this way. Collapse of Meme Mafia and The End of the War On February the 21st, s_nowfall, a former meme mafia underboss, exiled all 73 members below the his rank leading to the group to be down to 8 members. An explanation by Serbposters was provided after the rival group was accused of hacking into s_nowfall's account and causing the attack These are quotes directly from Noe13's alt (Serb_Poster) which were in the form of group wall posts in Serbposters. "To clear things up on how exactly meme mafia collapsed, it was not a hack attack. s_nowfall, a former underboss of meme mafia, was quiting roblox." "Since he was quiting, he thought why not cause some havoc? so he did and banned everyone from meme mafia. Now while this explanation appears biased and without basis, s_nowfall talked to me on discord claiming responsibility for the attack." "Shortly afterward, I asked if he wanted to join serbposters, he denied my offer and explained there that he quit roblox and wanted to work on an old roblox client called bepistown." "Then s_nowfall mentioned about frostblooper being a bossy mean guy. he even admited that frostblooper told him to make Fort Mafia as rigged as possible so that way serbposters could not win. (still won anyway warscore 2-0)" "So essentially, the meme mafia collapse was a revenge plot by an oppressed underboss who hated frostblooper and his ways all for s_nowfall to advertise his co-owned old roblox client "bepistown"" - Serb_Poster OT-Nyan War (4/23/17-Present) Truce of OT On 4/23/17, a small C&G group called The Nyans randomly declared war on The OTerian Army, a small OT clan of only 13 members. The Serbposters, supported them for a while but came to realization that all OTers must help each other if C&Gers or any other foreign power decides to attack. So they sent out messages to leaders of OT clans and promoted a propaganda campaign to ensure no OTers give support to the Nyans. Scouts were then sent to their forts and checked each place to see if it was raidable. A declaration of war was soon posted after they refused to back down from attacking OT. Black-Hawk Assault The first raid was on the "Forward Operating Base" dubbed Black-Hawk, Syria. https://www.roblox.com/games/665642501/F-O-B-Black-Hawk-Syria The Nyans had much more accurate and superior less-intensive weapons while raiders had old free modeled AK-47s from 2010 that shoot pellets. While the raiders did do more damage, the AK was very inaccurate and was only effective at close ranges. Despite these advantages, the owner "unknowns99" cheated by teleporting his tanks and soldiers to raiders. The raid was called off but The Nyans called it a win. Since that raid the weapons were upgraded for both sides but enabled R15 and thus only rockets can be used. Great Wall of Dell Raids Following the "Serbia Strong" meme's intention, which is to defiantly stand in the face of NATO or Americans, Serbposters chose United States Armed Forces's Great Wall of Dell to raid in case they didn't want to raid an enemy they were warring on. On 6/13/17,LazerSalmon and Noe13 raided the wall for fun and also recon purposes for an invasion four days later. They found that the defenders were mostly 3.0s and bad at combat. There were outliers that were great in combat but not enough to actually affect the result of a raid. In the end of that one, both OTers were just sitting back in the raider spawn picking off the defenders like sitting ducks and having a competition of who kills the most. At one point the morale was so low on the NATO side that Noe13 got across bridge A and spray down the front line killing everyone. It was a Saturday the invasion began on June the 17th. The Serbposters noticed a good amount of raiders at the wall and decided to join in. At first they were met with heavy resistance and died more times than they killed. But then the Serbs started to tip the tables the and pop-shot with the SKS they were given. It was working and the defenders were decreasing but a wave would come in and refill the gap. For five minutes this would continue and some raiders left but the Serbposters kept continuing until they finally killed enough defenders that they could charge the gate without much consequences. The advance was led by Noe13 yet not one NATO member noticed they got past them as they were busy with Gate B. It was only until the Terminal was starting to get captured by raiders then the USAF took notice and focused on the terminal. That decision would turn out to be a huge mistake as in order to defend the wall properly you must prioritize your units on defending the wall while sending out a few to take out the raiders on the terminal. TaurusReborn, LazerSalmon, a chinese officer, a forumer, and two soviet sympathizing edgy teenagers would be camping the terminal spraying down NATO soldiers in the alleyways while Noe13 sped it up by sniping on the tower nearby. OT was called to help out but didn't come. For a while it was in favor of the raiders but then USAF came in one huge horde and took out the raider sniper and almost took back the terminal. But it went on as a raider camping on a rooftop sprayed down any reclaimers. The results were a victory for the Serbposters with a KDR of 8-1 and even though an admin was there the entire time (HeathVO) the raid was called unofficial. Trivia * Serbposters has an official modified uniform of the X-101st Legion, but it's not uploaded yet due to roblox not recognizing the template. * Serbposters has a playlist of 9 songs in Serbian, which can be downloaded here. (Google Drive) * The group does not hate on muslims. * The group has a propaganda department, and a full fort, a discord, and team create where Serbposters can add anything apart from kebab.